Midnight Memories
by exoduselita
Summary: When Elita-one's sister arrives at the Autobot base along with her dark secrets. Optimus and Elita fall apart. Midnight finds herself in the middle of their relationship and a part of it. But Jetfire starts to fall for Midnight as well as other unexpected people do. Why is she so special to everyone and Elita? Optimus&Elita-Midnight&Jetfire-Optimus&Midnight
1. Promotion

**I just started a fic called "I'm Stuck Between a Wretch and A King." It based on the series Transformers:Prime Season 2. Please read it if you love that series.! And please read this!**

**REVIEW!**

**People! If you read my story could you PLEASE reveiw! It will make me the happiest girl alive! :0 **

**Thanx with the help of 'Prime Deception'. I couldn't have wrote this without your support and help. Hope whoever reads this that they'll enjoy it..I worked hard! Lol**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: This is me.<p>

SAXION.

It was excruciatingly arctic outside, but treacherously bitter within. I felt solid in spirit and glacial in soul. Loneliness was the nastiest sentiment that one should ever suffer. Instinctively, my arms heaved my knees adjacent and without prior notice I found that I was clasping myself. It virtually felt like I was clutching my spark together from being beautifully broken into a trillion shards of ice. There are no words that can describe my pain, nor are there words that can heal a broken, mangled spark. I don't have any hue of emotion inside, and I refuse to situate anything ahead of my pride. Even though I don't require seeing it, there is a fire in dark water that burns vehement. And it somehow enlightens me on how it enjoys it enough that it drowns in itself.

I'm known to say that I got no time, but I'm competent to get the time I desire for my own well-being. Problem is that I haven't been loved like I should throughout my perfect, little life. Unluckily, there is nothing that subsists and will do me any good. So the conceived voices infiltrate into my processor as they become louder and conspicuous with each taunting he imprinted in my helm. Orns upon orns rapidly pass and yet in spite of everything, I'm positioned here in the equivalent place I was before. But I do remember when he held my hand, and how he held it tight. And now I have to live with him gone and I'm still crying while tears pierce me with fears. Shocked, damaged, I'm agonizingly dying inside. It's not fair! When I finally found him, they sadistically took him and tore out his spark. I miss him extremely, even though he hurt me when I saw he died with a smile. Mistaken, his sadness was also hiding within his spark. Now all that's left is the shattered pieces left to find; a mystery I keep behind a masquerade.

Everyday I ask myself 'why did he go?' The same questions penetrate through my impossible helm. I wish I didn't love him, or feel all the undeniable feelings that threaten obliteration of my strength. I experience weakness consume my spark, while at the same time I undergo the words I left unspoken eat at me from within. Unquestionably, there is a cold, sinister hole that leisurely eradicates me. I would have given him anything he craved; I could have offered him so much more than any other. I could have bestowed everything I had; I could have loved him fervently. Everything changed when _**'she'**_ poisoned his processor. That no good penicilum ruined everything we had! And so it began as my tears of irrevocable love turned into tears of unconditional hate towards the mech I once loved and adored. Though I never met, or knew the name of the fragger that took him away, I did know what she had done. One day I'll find this femme even if it's the last thing I do!

I need somebody to save me, or love me, or just maybe have their warm hands break right through my chilling walls. He would be someone who is translucent and pure enough at spark. He would be that someone who could just walk right through them with no problem at hand. I don't care how he does it, just as long as he does. I'll be waiting with all the fortitude I'm capable of, which isn't much frankly. My hands wandered up to my helm and began to stroke my face. How could one be so smooth and intact on the outside, but so scarred and broken in the inside?

I look out over the night and bore my optics into the sky; studying the stars with delighted interest. Two masive Stars were beautiful as they glistened in the night sky, and they reflected off each other and became one, shinning in unison over life. How was it that even the stars seemed to have a loyal partner at its side? What was up with that picture? I began to loosen in comfort before I almost fell off` the roof, because I felt strong hands grip my shoulders. Startled, I quickly turned around with my hands in the air, ready to strike any oncoming threat. Who would dare to interrupt Midnights train of thoughts? "Gah!" I gasped as my hands were caught in a tight grab so I didn't hit the towering mech that approached me.

"Oh, primus! I almost killed you!" My body relaxed when I saw it was only the old, worn out mech Alpha Trion, and my hands went back to wrapping around my body. His aging face wore humor along with unspoken words dwindling in his optics. I sighed at his big gentle frame. "What are you doing here, big guy? I thought you were arranging for me to…go away? Did you come to reveal to me the destination of my upcoming travel?"

Cautiously he lowered his huge body down so he was sitting next to me on the bare floor. His tender heat radiated off of him and onto me, filling me with warmth. _I really needed that. _I was grateful for his constant presence, for it gave me happiness that one like me rarely had.

"That's all finished my dear…and no I did not come to end my intriguing fun," he smirked. "I rather came to tell you that I suggest that you recharge for the night. You have a long orn tomorrow to pursue, and a lot of people to meet. I don't believe you would want to give off a bad impression to the Commander. Hmm?" He spoke with attempted enthusiasm.

My arms hugged my knees a little tighter and my mouth set itself in a tight line. Mmmh right. Wouldn't want that now would we. Optics dimmed slightly, as I turned to face my mentor. And hands meandered to crop myself closer to his lean-built body. Saxion has become huge on cybertron. It is the norther base of the city Iacon, I have never seen the great Commander in person before. Or any other 'bots off this base.

"Trion?"

"Mmn."

"Can I ask you a question?" I bit my lip hard, tasting my energon. He stared at me with intense kindness as his lips twitched upward on each side, forming a soft smile.

"May I, you mean," I glared at him. "Ask me anything, dearest." He said sincerely. Oh, how I loved this old mech. He never done me any wrong, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself without his lovely self-guiding. After all, where would he be without me? Like come on! I'm all there is to him. I'm he's freakin' living experiment!

"Ok…well first promise me you'll give me your absolute opinion. And please take this seriously! I don't want more doubt creeping upon me from the shadows I walk around." My florescent, emerald optics pleaded for answers as he thought deeply, narrowing his sapphire hard optics.

"I promise sweetspark."He pledged strongly, setting his gaze stern, and gripping me into a tight embrace. Willingly I hugged him back, though I didn't know why he insisted on a hug. Strange and kind were two characteristics that flowed well together, when involving Alpha Trion.

I was relieved to see his honesty, and hesitated before continuing. "What if I see 'him', Trion…."I Trailed off, focusing my attention on the burning meteoroid that passed through the eerie, black sky. Twinkling as it soared like it was weightless, and boundless at nature.

"I don't have an answer for that, dear. Only you know how strong you are….but if you ask me, I know you are strong in every way. Emotionally, mentally, and physically. If he saw you now, I bet he would _tremble_ in your presence."

"Oh stop it, you! Go frawn over someone your own age...You lugnut of a scientist." I giggled as I lightly shoved Him. He began to stretch his beginning to ach body, and wincing at the pain that started to materialize in his sensitive circuits. He's been in that crude lab all orn, with no intention of taking a break to finally clear his curcuits of the rancid atmosphere present in that horrible place. Sometimes I wonder if he's diagnosed with some kind of OCD.

"Do…do you think that I'll…die during one of my missions. I mean….do you think when I fail, that other 'bots will fall as well because of my mistakes. Die because I wasn't there to protect them...or…or prevent the situation?"

He just gazed intently at me for a while, and I grew uncomfortable. Had I said something stupid? I didn't think so….maybe he was just trying to irritate me, like always.

"Trion. I…I honestly don't know how to pull any of this off, and I truly don't believe I was meant to do this job… And stop looking at me that way! It's getting on my nerves." I exclaimed, truly peeved by his stare. We just looked at each other for what seemed like a lifetime, before he started to choke on his muffled laughter.

"You're not assigned to a battle mission, dear." he sprawled out over the cold ground, with his hands lightly rested under his relaxed helm, and his vocadors chuckling darkly.

"Well, Trion-wait, WHAT!" I paused for a long silenced moment until I finally find my voice to scold my decieving mentor.

"Hold _on_ a second-"

"I'm holding." He glanced at me flatly, with his all to serious faceplates carved into a vexing expression. I swear to primus that I almost smacked his face all the way back to the dawn of time. He must of noticed the low, peeved growl rip from my chest, because he instantly apologized. "I'm sorry, please continue."

"Where was I...Oh yeah. WHY AM I NOT BEING ASSIGNED TO A BATTLE MISSION," I shrieked, very enraged by the misunderstanding. Alpha Trion personally told me that he was sending me out for a mission that will require all my skills, and knowledge. Now why the pit would I need my skills for something that doesn't do with bashing 'cons heads in? I would rather not have to do anything else.

"_Why_? Well that's an _absurd_ question."

"Do you care to elaborate 'absurd'?" He rolled his optics like I was some kind of fool. I'll show him _fool..._

"Midnight where on cybertron did you get the idea that you were being sent to war? You're just a sparkling!" he exclaimed with ennui.

"_Excuse me?_ D-did you just say...sparkling?" He grew quiet, and inanimate at my realization. My hands slapped my foreplate with a big _WACK! "Trionnnnn!" I moaned._

"I apologize again Midnight, for I didn't mean to compare you to a sparkling. What I meant to say was...you're to young for that kind of scarring. War, death-"

"Heartbreak? All the same...been there done that." He made a face that told that I wasn't getting the concept of the situation. "Well anyway...I _am_ full grown."

"Hardley..."

"What am I being sent to do _anyway_ at 'that place'?"

"There is a recruiting promotion there and I thought you would like to participate-"

"Promotion?" I cut him off and he pulled his head up slightly from his position to glance into my optics for a sec.

"Please don't cut me off." He said with authority and I ducked my head in imbarrassment.

"Sorry."

"Anyway, the _promotion _is that you will be moved up to work with the Head team. The main 'bots of the base. _But_, you will have to compete with other recruits that will be there for the competition, and there can be only one winner. The 'bot who defeats all the other's and the Elite-team themselves."

"So I have to fight for this promotion with about...um..er-"

"A small group of 9 'bots, including yourself." He helped out and I flashed him a grin of gratitude.

"Yeah, well...and whoever wins the battle get's to work as a soldier of the Elite-guard?" I asked a little confused. Was I dreaming this conversation? Was this really happening? Had my parents agreed to this, because that would be surprising. I wonder...

"The winner of the first battle has to verse a few 'bots from the Elite-guard first. If you succed then they will welcome you to their team, but if you do not...then I'm afraid they'll just have to move down to the next group of recruits and see if any of them will succeed. They will keep testing groups of recruits, consisting of '9 bots each, until they find a worthy soldier." He explained with a quick summary, but I understood him completley. Beat the crap out of the other recruits, then whip the Elite-guard soldiers afts, and then WHAM, I'm a soldier...got it. Easy.

"So that's all. That's all I have to do?"

"You have to pass an exam first before you enter the competition."

"Slag! I suck at those!" I said upset. Last exam I took I flunked it, and it wasn't even academacally related. Bot, do I feel stupid!

"Don't worry it's easy even for a dim-witted person like you. The human government managed to get their hands on that one." He said seriously.

"Thank you, Alpha Trion."

"Don't mention it."

"Yeah I won't."

"Midnight?" Alpha Trion pulled himself back on his aft as he cropped his elbows on his legs that were twisted inwards. His chin jutted out into thin air as he stared up into the stars. I let my legs loose as they fell onto the floor lightly barley making a sound, and I hugged my chest still afraid of letting go.

"Yeah?"

"Please promise me that you won't...grow to close to a mech-if you know what I'm referring to." He said with caution as he watched my face carefully. I stared at him in utter disbelief. How could he be so...so...so selfish. He was asking me not to be happy with another partner, and let alone grow close, like maybe a friend. Who did he think he was my father?

"Well excuse me, _father._ Is that what I should call you because that's who your acting like."

"I didn't mean it like that, I was just-"

"You know what? My father doesn't even say selfish things like that. He actually wants the best for me and wants me to be happy. I don't want to be alone for the rest of my life...when my spark fails I want a precious mech to be there to hold my hand amd tell me that he loves me and that I'll always be in his spark. Is that to much to ask for?" I said with tears not far from falling down my dull face.

"I suppose...but I just was saying-"

"Trion." I said strongly and he quieted down.

"Okay."

I sighed deeply and emotionally. "It's my life and I i'm not going to live forever. It's now or never, Trion. Please let me live while I'm still alive...we both know that's not going to be too long before my spark fails." I said calmly, trying to tell myself that it didn't matter that much. Sooner or later, right?

There was one person that ran through my mind at that point...Elita-one. She gave me life, light, a working spark. She's the reason I'm still functional, and here talking to my dearest mech in the whole cybertron, Alpha Trion who also contributed to the operation. His dirty, drawed, magically-gifted hands transferred PROGREM:Night into my spark chamber-

"Midnight?" My helm jerked up in his direction as my train of thoughts were... _once again_, interrrupted. Ugh!

"Wha'" I asked half paying him any attention, and I managed to climb to my feet to peer over the railing. There was nothing to see but dirt and dust...and that one pillar that stood akwardly to the right of the main entrance of my private quarters. Yes, I had a _whole_ building as my personnal quater. Peachy!

"Listen to me very carefully, ok," he paused until he was sure he had my full attention. "You're spark, it...you're spark has a...mild chance to survive if you..." His voice trailed off trying to think of the right way to put his words. "Midnight you're spark-" he began again until i cut him off.

"Don't. Please don't tell me there's hope, when there isn't and we both know that," he opened his mouth again to speak but with a quick motion of my hand I silenced him. "I...I don't think i could _stand _it if...if you told me there was 'false' hope, i just can't bare to hear those words. I'm already trying to keep my head up high while I know my spark could die any astrominute...just _please_ give me the courtisy of reality. Do you get what I'm saying?"

He nodded weakly, very disappointed in my adittude, and disappointed to hear that I already lost faith in that issue. "I understand."

"Thank you, Trion. Thank you for everything. I am truly grateful that you granted me to live, even if just a little while longer. It is truly a miracle that I was given just that much." Meaningfully I traced my hand over to his and sqeezed it tightly. We were both standing up against the railing, side-by-side. "I only pray you never leave me behind..."

"Never." He breathed promising.

"So...now what?" He turned his cocked helm toward me with an optic ridge raised. I couldn't resist, his face was so..._adorable! _I busted up into giggles that polluted the air with my rough love. He rolled his optics skyward, but I caught the side of his lips twitch up into a smile. Not able to control myself, I shoved him what i thought was lightly, but wasn't.

"Ow! What was that for. I don't recall threatening you in anyway...did I offend you?" he asked innocently. This made me laugh even harder and my smile broader, filled with ease. After a few moments i calmed down enough to communicate with. Once I start laughing, I tend to keep laughing even if it wasn't that funny. I just kind of like the feeling of lifting sorrow off my chest and replacing it with happiness.

"Sorry, _Tri-di-poo._ I haven't laughed for a while and I'd like to do it again. Care to join me?" He stared me with a strange expression, and pulled his back off of the side of the rail to stand at his full height. Was he trying to..._intimidate_ me? Nah... His stare started to make me very uncomfortable and my ease began to disappear from the deep, penetrating look of his stone, cold optics. After a while he broke into muffled laughter of his own. delighted at this shocking response i joined in. it was a very rare occasion to see Alpha Trion laugh...it just was one thing he didn't really do. I may have not known the reason behind his laughter, but I sure as pit didn't give a slag.

"I'm sorry El – Midnight. It's just that, I can't seem to stop wondering over how much you remind me of my _dear_ Elita-one. And you both are the bestest of friends, am I correct or am I correct?"

"Is not correct an option?"

"No."

"Then neither?"

"You know what's the best energon goodie that was served at dinner last night?" when I didn't awnser his subject-changing question, he continued. "I had to say it was the waitress delivering them. Bot, did you see her! Wow now that's what I call a delicious treat." I gave him a blank stare of disgust, before I responded with irritation.

"Ugh! You're impossible!" I yelled irritated, but found myself laughing. He quickly joined in the chorus. Alpha Trion and I could never hold a serious conversation even if our lives depended on it. It was quite tragic. "How do you get from me saying 'neither' to a 'flawless waitress', you benevolent metalball!"

"_Metalball_? I'm not that fat—_am I_," he asked innocently, while he began to inspect his mid-section with roaming optics. I roared with laughter when I saw how all his armor _did_ make him look fat. Ha! "Well, I see how it is." He chuckled, as he peered down at his tanks.

"How exactly do you see it, Tri-di-poo?" I cooed teasingly.

"I see a beautiful young femme…"

"_And_…"

"A very strong spark…"

"Oh really? _And_…"

"And.. A _really_ messed up processor."

"Trion," I gasped playfully, and he smirked in return. "You _better_ be talking about yourself."

"I'm not a femme, missy…._but_ on the other hand; if I was a femme I would probably be the most beautiful 'bot in Saxeon." Alpha Trion walked back over to the railing and peered down, observing a few guards that were arguing below.

"Ha, _ha_! In your dreams….wait no! Not even in your dreams. Vermins are more good-looking than you. Those insects beat you by a thousand points." I burst into another trail of giggles, clearly not in control of myself. It felt so good to laugh like this. If I recall it right, the last time I laughed like this was when I was with….'him'.

Chuckling he walked past to the elevator and turned slightly to the side. "I'm going to proceed to the wash racks. My armor has begun to show particles of unsolicited rust starting to sprout. I suppose it's from being exposed to the fetid atmosphere of my antediluvian laboratory." Ugh, he is starting to talk like a scientist.

"I don't speak that language, Tri-di-poo." I mocked him.

"You aren't very erudite, dearest. But its okay to be dim-witted….don't worry." He grinned as he began to step into the elevator, his colossal feet tripping him a bit as he perambulated, and his fingers extending for the closure button.

"Trion, just in case I don't see you tomorrow….Thanks….for everything." I appreciated. His optics lightened up at my words. And I saw him bow his head slightly, as to say 'Your Welcome', and then he activated the down button on the elevator. As the door closed he said some inspirational words defiantly reached my spark, and it meant a lot to me.

"Just believe in you, sweetspark," he panted, obviously trying to catch his breath from the difficult, short trip he conquered.

"By believing, you will discover the greater things that exist only in you…"

* * *

><p>"A <em><strong>STRANGER<strong>_ is taking over **_MY_** job! Another 'bot is _**REPLACING**_ me! How can you **_LET_** anybody do **_MY_** job other then **_ME_**?"

"Chromia, calm down—"

"NO! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN—"

"He's not replacing you, He's working with you—"

"THE PIT SHE IS, IRONHIDE!"

"Wait. Is he a she or a he?"

"You mean is she a he or a she?"

"No-what? I just said that..."

I was watching Ironhide and Chromia arguing over the arrival of the newcomer in the rec room. Usually my mech-friend was beside me, but Optimus was at a meeting with Alpha Trion, talking about the a special femme Trion was sending to us to participate in the recruit promotion. The place was booked with recruits all around the globe, but Alpha Trion insisted that she participate in this competition, and Optimus being a softy to Trion, aloud this acception. He _also _agreed to house the recruit in _our _quarters since the dormatories were filled. To be honnest...I'm not very happy with this decision-one, because he didn't even bother to discuss this with me first-and second, This is a stranger! In our quarters! No Privacy...if you know what I'm talking about. She could walk in when me Optimus and I are..._busy_. But, Optimus didn't mind having another soldier on base, especially a well-trained weaponist and combat fighter at that. If there was another 'bot who could help us win this war, then why not take the opportunity. The humans immediatly took this opportunity. They were getting more sick and tired of this war than we Autobots. Especially, if Alpha Trion recommends her, then she _has_ to be good...hopefully-

"ELITA! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!"

"Then don't, Chromia. Have a seat...we can talk about it if you like." Chromia glared at me with **_angry_** eyes. She's been fuming over this for some orns now. When would she get it through her thick armor that she wasn't being replaced? The newcomer was more of a partner; A colleague. Someone to work side-by-side on missions. A person to trust in the time of war. I know Chromia isn't the _smartest_ femme, but she knew better than that to accuse me and Optimus of replacing her. How could I ever replace my best friend with some stranger? Nonsense.

As I was about to return to my Office to finish the paperwork on the recruits, Just then, Jetfire suddenly came running into the rec room, panting and gasping for air like an out-of-shape Ironhide

...no offence Ironhide.

"Commander, ma'am! ...Ah there you are." He approached me swiftly. "Optimus sent me to retrieve you...and the beast." He said pointing to Chromia. She rolled he optics skyward in response.

"Why, Jet? Has...something happened? Is-Optimus alright; did he get hurt…" I asked worriedly for my mech.

"No,no,no. Optimus is fine—it's Alpha Trion. He's okay too, though. He just needs to discuss something with you…..and, unfortunatly, Chromia." He let his eyes wander over to Chromia who had her arms crossed and growling silently under her breath. "You look happier than ever, Chromia. Did good 'ol Ironhide get you prego?"

"Shut up, Jetfire before I rip off your interface." She snarled venomously.

"Whoa, who got all up in your armor, mia? Other than Ironhide, of course." He chuckled teasingly.

"My rifle is going to be all up in your aft in a astrosecond." Chromia crossed the room in only a few strides so she was standing next to me. "Elita, I don't know how you put up with this afthead."

"If I didn't have patience I wouldn't be Femme Commander, now would I?" I raised both my optic ridges and cocked my head foward ever so slightly.

"Sure you would! You got Optimus around your finger and you know it." Jetfire commented.

"Shut it jetfire. No one asked for your input." Ironhide said as he approached us, standing tall and curious.

"Chromia did when she was in my berth." I shook my head disapprovingly as Chromia gasped.

"Your going to be in your berth UNCONCIOUS if you don't get the frag out of here, you retro-rat!" Ironhide yelled angrily. "_If_ you're done here, then you better be on your way out, _now."_

"Oh, but I'm not done, Ironhide. I just started!"

"Enough! Jetfire, report back to Alpha Trion and tell him I'll be there momentarily. Chromia, come with me." I paused, looking at Hide who was waiting for an order. "Ironhide…stay here and watch the rec room for me."

"Watch the rec room? Is your CPU glitching?"

"Just do it!" I ordered.

He began to protest, but I quickly dragged Chromia and Jetfire out of the room, leaving an upset Ironhide behind and sending an annoying Jetfire away. I felt bad for the trigger-happy mech, but I didn't have a job to assign him to. Oh _do I_ remember the time when _he_ assigned **_me_** jobs. That's when I was very young, and naïve, but willing to attack anything that was put in my way. Absently I laughed out loud and Chromia cocked her head staring at me curiously.

"What's funny?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about the times when Ironhide bossed me around. It seems like a lifetime ago, when I was a new, bubbly recruit ready to face the world of war."

"He still does that...and that's because it _was_ a lifetime ago, 'lita."

"Time does fly by, doesn't it. I wish it didn't. By the time the war is over I will be too _old_ to start a family." I sighed. My pace slowed a little at the thought. Would I ever bond with Optimus? He never ever mentioned that he wanted to…..maybe he doesn't. Maybe he didn't really feel the love I felt for him. I cursed myself for thinking that, but how could I not. We never interact in conversations that don't have to do with the war. We haven't even done anything together, now that I think about it…

"There is no such thing as being too old to do anything. As long as you desire it, be sure you'll get it as I always say!"

"Of course you do...Well let's get to Alpha Trion before he starts to get impatient. You know how the old mech gets."

"Elita?" I lifted my head from the moving ground to see my mech's face in front of me. A grin was stretched across his faceplates, but his deep, blue optics didn't sparkle. Jetfire was flanking his side, with a humorous expression pressed on his face.

"Oh, Chromia! Has the angry stage of your mood swings passed already when I was just beginning to have fun?" he teased.

"Jetfire, I'm warning you to shut up." She said in a low, threatening tone. He seemed to like the reaction he got out of her. Jetfire was, after all, a vexing little brat, so why would he listen to any threat opposed to him? It was just the way he was, and somehow him and Optimus managed to become best friends...It was a mystery to me.

"Chromia, do you know what your problem is?" Jetfire asked. I couldn't tell where he was getting at, but Optimus seemed like he did.

"Jet, don't." He warned."Don't go there."

"Well I do." He said ignoring Optimus's protests. "I damn well know what your problem is."

"Shut up Jetfire." She scowled. "Just shut up!"

He continued without missing a beat, and a smirk molding its way across his face. "You go around base acting like a glitchhead, so people think you're strong. But the true reason you act like that is because…"

"I'm going to kill you! I'm going to smash my hand into your chest and rip out your spark, and I'm going to watch as your optics slowly flicker offline!" She was shouting now, truly enraged. She and Jetfire fight way too much, and it's always the same situation. Sighing I leaned up against the wall watching Chromia and Jetfire, as I anticipated the next event.

"The reason is 'cuz when you were stretched out on my berth and Ironhide walked in-"

"That's it!" Chromia charged full force into a yelping Jetfire. I watched with annoyance as they rolled down the hallway, beating each other up. Well, mostly Chromia punching Jetfire in the noiseplates and him pushing Chromia off of him. I ran up and caught Chromia's wrist before she did some real serious damage to Jetfire's face.

"Say sorry aft-head!"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Jetfire repeated.

"Chromia, get off of him!" I commanded. She unwillingly obeyed, as she grunted. "Optimus stop standing there and help Jetfire up!"

He snapped out of his train of thought and hurriedly got to jet's aid_. Primus help us when this femme comes. Help our immature soldiers act. _

_Help us all…._

* * *

><p>Alpha trion~<p>

I was pacing back and forth, growing impatient for Elita-one and Chromia. Where were they, and why were they taking so long. Had jetfire not relayed my message of my request, for their precense. I run on a tight schedule here, and I certainly don't have time for immature mechs that don't know how to follow simple orders. I'm going to have a talk with optimus, because someone needs to consult with him about his soldiers. One adds up to a whole army, and it would be a pity if he had to lead a impossible group. like tose humans he's created an alliance with. Very unfortunate indeed-

"Trion?" A rosy-red femme peeked her helm through the door, waiting for me to usher her in. Atlast! She has come, but where was Chromia. It was then I noticed the deep blue, curveous femme push past Elita-one to make her way throught the door. What an entrance...

"Come on in." I said as I watched Chromia as she already made her way to sit comfortably in my chair, behind my desk. This femme was one of a kind, and I wondered what Elita-one intended to do with her.

"Jetfire inquired that you asked for my appearance. Is there something you must tell me, Trion?"

"Something indeed. it is very important that you hear me out, okay?" They both nodded slowley while sharing glances at each other, and as Elita-one made her way to sit on the edge of my desk. "I need to discuss the matter about the little femme that I'm transferring here. Things that you must promise to keep a secret and lock them away in your processor. And Chromia...Ironhide cannot know about this either, understand?"

"Why?" she asked. "Not telling him, means to block him from my spark...I'm not sure I can do that-"

"Then leave. I cannot have this spreading around the base. I know what kind of mech Ironhide is. If he knows, everyone knows."

"B-but...okay. But if Ironhide get's suspicious, don't tell me that I didn't warn you..." Chromia folded her arms and her bottem lip jutted out into a pout. Oh primus help this femme from breaking out into a sparkling tantrum.

"Trion...what is so important that this has to be kept secret from everyone? And I'm guessing optimus doesn't know either." Elita-one pushed on me. I shook my head slowley, feeling the guilt climb over my walls. Optimus was indeed kept in the dark, but I felt it was very nessary. Better to tell less people than more.

"You have not been informed that the new recruit I am sending _personally, _her name-"

"So she is a she,or he a she,"Alpha Trion glared daggers at her interruption."...Nevermind."

"Anyway,"he contuinued. "..._her_ name is Midnight, right?"

"No...Midnight? Trion that sounds awfully familiar. D-do I know her, by any chance?" Elita-one cocked her head foward, inclining it near Chromia's direction. Chromia threw her hands up and shrugged her shoulderplates up in a 'I don't know' sign.

"There's a possiblity...think very hard." Trion pressed on, hoping she could figure this out on her own.

"Hey, Elita! Wait a astro. Midnight does sound familiar...oh wasn't your sister's name Midnight!" Chromia yelled In an idea. "They one who changed her name right? Her name wasn't always Midnight."

"No I don't think so-wait! My sister did change her name to Midni..." She trailed off as her thoughts gathered up into a realization. Oh my primus! "Are you saying-" Then she shook her head as if in a trance. "No...can't be."

"Elita-dear. You know perfectly well the truth that you try desperatly to hide in you spark, but you know lies always reveal the truth because you can run but you can _never_ hide."

"Trion...please tell me that the truth you speak of isn't what I _think_ it is." Elita-one groaned in exasperation.

"You _know_ it is."

"She's...my sister?"

"Yes. I'm sorry You had to find out like this, and so sudden. It shouldn't have been this way."

"Does she know...I'm here?"

"...No..."

"And she's coming-"

"Yes. To participate in the recruit promotion. When she wins I require for Chromia to train her under her command. We need her ready."

"How can you be so sure she will win?"

"Hold on everyone! What exactly is going on, and what do you require me to do! Hello, I am right here." Chromia waved her hands in the air trying to get our attention. I sighed as I stridded over to her, and placed my hand on her shoulder, and I stole a glance at a shocked Elita-one. Poor girl...there were some really awfull experiances between them. Ones that I knew Elita-one did not want to have to remember. The sparkbreak, the betrayal, the loss...

"Trion? Could you please excuse me for a moment. I would like a time to myself. To prepare for her arrival and...I think I need to clear my head." Elita-one said as she quietly left my office without another word. I turned my focus back on a confused Chromia, shaking my head violently.

"So...what were you saying. I get to be a teacher?" Chromia optics lightened at this thought. "I'm going to teach Elita-one's sister. Hey maybe her company won't be that bad...right?" I just shook my head as I explained to her the exact situation.

_Her company won't be that bad...right?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>First chapter was a big mess to write. A whole lot of things magically disappeared and I had to rewrite them. Ughhh! I'm now taking a different approach. <em>**

**_Will Midnight arrival be a disaster? Let's find out...until next chapter._**

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	2. The Unexpected

**Well here we are again. I'm little sad about the lack of reviews. **

**Oh and I started a fic called "I'm Stuck Between a Wretch and A King". Its based on Transformers:Prime season 2. Please review please ! I got 17 so far. Soooo happy! :)**

* * *

><p>"Ow! Ratchet watch—ow!"<p>

"Jetfire, hold still. I can't reposition your noiseplate back if you keep moving away!"

Ratchet was tending to the injured mech, whose noiseplate got smashed in by a femme. _This wasn't the first time_, ratchet thought. Jetfire was a constant patient in the medical bay due to his obnoxious, puerile ways. He couldn't blame the mech for craving so much attention, because of the lack of attention he got back then. He was such a sweet sparkling, but so isolated in his own unspeakable prison. Jetfire certainly progressed since then, and I was proud of him. Sort of.

I attempted to set his noiseplate again with a different reproach. "Fine Jetfire! I won't set back your noiseplate. I'll leave it crooked on your face for everyone to look at!" His expression was shock, and sure that I gained an advantage I pushed forward. "You'll just have to live with a messed up face, and no femme will ever want to be with an ugly, weird looking mech, because he refused to let his well-trained doctor quickly reposition it!" That hit home.

"That's it? You give up already...b-but-"

"It was your chose you stubborn aft. Now...good luck with being single all your life...And a virgin..." He gave me the strangest look of terror that I've ever seen a aft-head like him give me.

"I'm NOT a virgin!" He snapped with imbarrassement.

"Oh...yeah forgot how interface mad you are...but like I was saying Jetfire. Those days will be over as no femmes will want you."

"No femme will want to be with me…."

"Nope."

"I'll have to live with a messed up face…"

"Yup."

"And all because I didn't let my professional doc. 'quickly' position it."

"That's correct!"

"Ugh! Fine, Ratchet." Jetfire moaned. His hands balled up into tight fists. "Do it really fast though, ok?"

"Sure, sure. Just hold still." Ratchet gently reached for his noisep—

"Ahhhh!" Jetfire screamed in agony.

"I didn't even touch it yet!" Ratchet exclaimed in exasperation.

"Oh. Sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Saxion<strong>

My father threw me across the room and I hit the wall to fall on my tank. I instantly got to my feet and charged forward again; dogging the plasma he shot out of his ion cannon. Swiftly, I jumped up in the air and front flipped, just missing a sword that was thrown at me. The ground met my feet for only a few astroseconds before I was up in the air spinning to keep plasma from hitting me. Determined to win, I shot plasma of my own cannon at the overhanging rocks above my father. The hit was accurate and exploded loudly as rock crumbled down on my father.

"Got you." I growled.

Vigilantly, I moved towards the pile of ruins. It was dead quiet and awkward all around. Silence was the loudest noise in the universe, and I often found myself suffocating in it. I peeked over the disturbed rock and saw no movement, until I felt harsh hands clamp down on my arms from behind. I tried to wriggle out of the sturdy hold, but found no success. I knew better than be distracted like that. I purposefully bit down hard on his rigid hand. He yelped as he jumped back, clutching his bleeding hand. Enraged he stepped up and struck me with sheer force directly at the bottem of my jaw. I hit the floor with a loud mettalic crash, shaking the dizziness off, and wiping the energon from my mouth. Hands gripped the floor, trying to heave myself back on my feet but I soon felt my body go limp at anther blow to my abdomen. I shrieked with agony, clutching the area he struck, with shaky, stained hands. _**Keep it up Midnight.**_

As he attempted another puch, I caught his fist mid-stride and watched the shocked expression on his face. A Grin started to mold obnoxiously upon my face. With all my strength I twisted his arm back and flipped him on his back. He wasn't on the ground for long, and he was already ready to come at me again. I motioned for him to charge, and I was sure I was ready for whatever he had to give. As he started to sprint towards me, trying to close the distance I quickly made so I could acutly use my next move, I acted with my spark, instead of my processor. Right when I was about to kick him, I received yet another blow to my head, this time sending a loud ringing noise to my audio receptors. My palms grabbed the sides of my head with violently shaking hands, and I managed to draw my body back up into a crooked posture. I growled deep in my chest as the sound hurled toward his distance sending him a warning, and a distraction. Without an astroseconds wait I hurdled up into the air and karate kicked him in the face. The brutal force sent him flying back into the pile of rock that he was momentarily in before.

"Victory is _**always**_ mine!" I shouted delighted. My father struggled to his feet as his energon stained face throbbed with pain. "I told you I've gotten better, father. I'm ready!" He weakly smiled down at me, trying to hide the stinging pain that attacked his face…and hand.

"I agree without a doubt that you are ready. And I always knew this day would come, when my little sparkling would finally grow up into a strong femme fighter." I blushed at his words. My father was proud of me. I was proud of me.

"Thank you father…now let's get you to the med bay. I really did some damage on your handsome face." My audio receptors started to pick up two pairs of feet running toward me, very fast.

"Midnight!" I turned to face the 'bot who was calling my name. Why it was my best friend, wheelie! The poor minibot was out of breath, because he was running frantically towards me, with Redgate, my bodyguard. His little hands waving in the air for my attention.

"What is it wheelie? Something happen?" I asked oblivious.

"Nah...everything is all good you know. I just came running towards you like a maniac for no stupid-aft reason."

"What?"

"Are you forgetting things this young, 'Night?" he asked with an amused expression. I still had no idea what he was talking about, or why he was so frantic.

"What is it?" I asked a second time, a little distracted. My father's face was leaking severely, and he needed to get to the med bay.

"You're leaving in three breems to meet the commander at…" he trailed off not wanting to tell me where exactly that was. Alpha Trion has been hiding the exact destination from me for some time. _But wait…what! I was leaving in three breems! Oh slag, frag, frag, slag!_

"Oh no! Redgate, take my father to the med bay. He needs to be tended to immediately. I got to go!" I quickly embraced my father and planted a soft kiss on his helm. Saying a quick good-bye to wheelie before I turned to the base.

"Wait 'night! I'm coming too!" Wheelie cried after me. Making a U-turn, I promptly picked him up, smiling at the grateful minibot and sprinted to the docking bay. The rush of the wind ripped past my armor, as I flew on my feet, determined. I cannot miss my _**own**_ flight on this very important travel! This was what I was waiting for all my life. I was finally going to work as a real soldier.

I skidded to a stop in front of the '_**Corrina', **_my beautiful, strong ship. And at my relief they were still loading the dock with supplies. I spotted Alpha Trion near a huge crater, he must have just returned from his trip, talking to mech named Maximum. Primus was he a hunk! He had broad shoulders full of muscle, wide-chest, angular jaw, sharp features on his face, and he was really lofty. And his armor was a glistening white and green splotches. I strode gracefully towards them both, my attention on the mech I adored.

"Hey Trion." I greeted but my focus was on 'max. "Hey Maximum." I said admirably. I felt my spark split in half when he flashed me the most gorgeous smile. I thought I would faint and fall into his arms, but I held my posture.

"Mmgh." I turned to see Alpha Trion staring intently at me.

"What?" I smiled. He noticed the way I look at Maximum all the time, so I knew he noticed my dreamy eyes staring at 'max now.

"Oh nothing. I was just telling Maximum here about the trip you're going to be taking. Right, Maximum?" He was snapped out of his trance and noticed he was staring at Midnight. There optics meet for an astrosecond before he looked away blushing. My faceplates were also hot with embarrassment. Last week, Maximum took me out on a date..sort of. But, we kind of had a thing going on for us, even though it might just be a one time thing. You know? Friends with benefits...

"Yeah right…." He responded weakly. "How's it going, babe?"

Babe? Yeah, guess he thinks we do have a thing between us. "I'm doing fine, maxy. Ready to participate in any boring trip 'he' throws at me...that little decieving mech." I mumbled.

"What was that last thing?" He inquired, while his adorable optics blinked down at me. I quickly composed my hot face into a smug grin.

"Nothing...just talking to my self..."

"Oh." We both stared down at our feet until the silence became unbearable and he broke it. "Hey...Midnight?"

"Yeah?" I looked up at him with awaiting green lights, and I giggled as his optics widened at my open beauty.

"I-I was wondering...I-If you'll- I'm- you don't have to if you don't want but- You might consider to g-go o-ut with m-me again- but of course after you return from your trip?" He stuttered nervously. Primus I didn't know if he was ever going to finish. Haha!

"I would like that, very much. Last time was very...pleasurable."

"Really," his optics sparkled with excitement. I chuckled lightly at them, for I haven't seen something so spark-breaking in a long time, and I merrily nodded my helm.

"Really...You know I kind of actually like you, and I wouldn't mind if you did also..." I muttered shyly. _Shy?_ I wasn't shy, was I?

"Well in that case...I like you too." He closed the distance between us, and my spark jumped up trying to reach his. I had to hold my chestplates from parting in front of everyone and being imbarrassed. I think he was having the same difficulty with the hiding fustration on his face.

"Trion! The _**'Corrina' **_is ready for departure!" A mech called from the ship.

"Mmmh, trip time. Yay!" I said flatly.

"Aw! Have to go already?" Max breathed into my audio receptor, his face inches apart from mine. I stared down as his luscious lips for a astrosecond before I flicked them back up at his optics, seeing that he was staring at mine also.

"Er..um..I guess I better get going. I don't want to..er..keep them waiting." I mumbled trying to draw my body from his distance frame but not having the momentum to do so.

"Yeah, I guess..." He cautiously glanced at me before he leaned in and...and planted a kiss on my cheek. The tender, warm touch made my spark flutter in it's casing and I almost grabbed him and mushed my lips to his sexy ones like _last time_...but I didn't thankfully. My CPU wasn't glitching up bad mistakes that I would regret later.

"Um...bye." I choked out before he smiled his broadness and turned his husky frame on his heels back into the base. I almost ran after him...almost.

"Midnight?" I turned to see my Alpha Trion looking at me with a sad, akward face, and his arms crossed upon his chest.

"Aww, Trion! Don't get all gooey on me now….Oh stop it! Stop putting that face you sparkling!" I giggled. Alpha Trion broke a smile upon his faceplates.

"Until next time, dearest. Since I have access to a space bridge I'll meet you over there. Have a safe trip." He stuffed me in a big techbear hug with no intention of letting go. When I started to squirm in his warm embrace, he broke it off.

"What? If you have a space bridge, why can't I use that for travel?"

"Because, you need to get out more and besides, the crew is traveling down there to unload some cargo that the Commander requested. And the Vermins are acompaning you and I would rather not have them all being transported through my spacebridge. They could mess something up."

"It's funny how I'm so isolated here on this base that I don't even know anything about the outside world, including were the main base is." I wrinkled my foreplates together as he gestured a wave, telling me that I wasn't wanted in his presence anymore..._**I see how it is.**_ I grinned with _his_ amusement as I waved back my wild good-bye as my hand flipped side to side in impossible speed, like a sparkling wave.

"I love you Trion!" I called over my shoulder as I began to board the awaiting ship; leaving behind everything I knew.

"As do I, dearest!...And don't do any funny business with any mechs there, you hear me!" He added in his good-bye, clearly he saw the interaction me and Max had. I giggled again at that thought.

"Wasn't planning on." I promised. "I already got a mech here!" I looked back at Trion, Redgate, wheelie, my already-tended-to father who joined the group of loved ones, but there was only one person missing. My mother….I turned on my heels and watched as the _**'Corrina' **_departed from my home base. From my normal, perfect, little life.

"Good-bye mother, wherever you are…"

* * *

><p><strong>Main Base<strong>

"She's here!"

"She's here?"

"She is!"

"Did you hear that? She's here!"

"Oh great! She finally here!"

"NO! MY LIFE IS OFFICIALLY RUINED! Wait no, nevermind...I'm going to be a TEACHER!"

"Let's go meet her then. Shall we?"

Chromia, Ratchet, Ironhide, Jetfire, jazz, and Optimus hesitated. This was the moment they were all waiting for. They all marveled out loud what they imagined her as we made our way down to the docking bay. Everyone was so hyped up about meeting this new femme, so was Optimus and I felt a ping of jealousy. Would life be for the better now that we had a secret weapon? Would everything be the same between each other? Will this 'newcomer' bring a blessing or primus forbid it, a curse. I may not know what will happen in the future, but I do hope for the better.

"…I bet she's really hot!" Jetfire believed.

"A really hot fire fighting femme!" Jazz said.

"Nah…She probably isn't half as beautiful as Chromia."Ironhide cooed to his sparkmate, as she snuggled closer to him.

"But Chromia isn't hot!" Jetfire whined. He smiled when Chromia growled.

"Stop being immature, Jetfire. The newcomer shall be respected, right Optimus?" Ratchet looked at Optimus for an answer. Optimus had his arm wrapped around my waist, as we walked to the docking bay. I breathed in his desirable scent that radiated of his armor, as his fingers traced shapes on my hip absently. Optimus hasn't been himself lately. He's been avoiding me, I should say. The regular dates we went on every orn were forgotten, and the soft kisses we shared were not received. When he looked at me, I didn't see the sparkle that was there when we first met. I sighed as he pulled his arm away from me, and back to his side. He probably suspected that I was keeping something from him.

"You are correct, Ratchet. I expect that she will be treated with respect and kindness. I do not…repeat do not want to see her being treated less than she should. Am I clear….Jetfire?" His eyes meandered to his best friend who smirked mischievously up at him. His eyes read that of a naughty mech planning on doing something diabolical. Optimus couldn't help but smile at him. He and Jetfire were best friends since they were just sparklings. They did almost everything together when they were young, but they were even closer now full grown.

"Whatever you say boss…."

* * *

><p>This place was…stunning. It was strikingly lovely at ever corner, and building. Luminous Mechs and Femmes passed by, and HUGE ships lingered around their docking bay. Humans darted beneath us 'bots so they didn't get squished, but they managed to get around. There were huge computers being monitored at one area, and another was occupied by a hundred 'bots catering supplies around. Everywhere I looked was breathtaking, and foreign. The walls were occupied by cybertrionian symbols. The architecture was remarkably sturdy and durable, and filled with history from long ago. I just imagined the ancients when they must have been here. Had they built this fine place?<p>

I was escorted into the bay by a mech called Ultra Magnus. The white and blue mech wouldn't stop staring at me, and I had to tell him to keep his optics to himself. I could tell he felt extremely embarrassed at that acknowledgment. He kind of reminded me of Maximum. That adorable mech I left behind at Saxeon. I was afraid to say good-bye because the last time I said good-bye to a mech I loved, I never saw him again, which was a horrible cataclysm in my case.

He also wouldn't stop talking. He was like a walking radio switched to the most boring station that no one listened to. I was being forced to listen to this one, and primus was I going to die. My hand actually wandered over to my rifle and caressed the trigger, speculating if I should shoot myself. But I was saved when a femme approached us, making Ultra Magnus shut up. She was a cute, soft green with an athletic shape. She was really built for a femme, but it seemed like she didn't use her strength very much. I could see the gentleness in her eyes as she greeted me with a warm welcome.

"Hello! You must be the newcomer,"she smiled tenderly. "My name is Moonracer. Special Analysis of the Military Unit. _**'SAMU.'**_ Basically I detect any decepticon hackings, or incursions. Head of security you can say!" She laughed.

" Um..er..My name is Midnight,"I introduced hesitantly, with my hand extended. She shook it firmly. "I've transferred here from Saxeon to _specialize in your_ military forces. And...uh..it's so nice to meet a friendly femme on my first day."

" Whoah! Midnight is suchhh a beautiful name and it defiantly fits your apearance," I blushed at her complement even if it wasn't the first time I heard that. "But did I hear you say Saxeon? Saxeon the classified-base-of-advanced-combat-fighting. That Saxeon?" She arched an optic ridge. I nodded merrily and she exploded in a chorus of admirations.

"Oh my Primus! You're from Saxeon! SAXEON! The greatest base in the world! I've always dreamed of going there. Oh Primus, I can't believe that I'm standing next a soldier that attended there! Ahhhh!" She squealed with excitement.

"Well, my father is the Broquetus, the Commander of the base. I technically have to attend there-"

"Wait,wait,wait. D-did you s-say that your f-father is Broquetus?" she squeked in a tight voice.

"Er..um..yeah I did. Why?" I asked catiously. Instantly I was knocked down by a crazy, green femme. Her arms griped my shoulder shaking them violently. I guess she didn't notice how strong she really was. Ultra Magnus had to peel her hands off of me and then _**pin**_ her to the floor to remind her that I _**was**_ a living autobot.

"I'm so sorry 'night- 'night can I call you that?"

"Sure—"

"I'm so truly sorry for my behavior. It was rude and unnecessary, and if Optimus were to see me he would kill me." She apologized. Her hands cupped both sides of her face, shaking her helm. And I could of sworn I saw her stiffen with a thought of realization, like someone comm. linked her.

"I think that would be an understatement, Moonracer."

I turned around startled by the sudden strong, deep voice that carried itself to my audio receptors. My optics locked with a tall, striking, brawny mech. His color scheme of blues and reds were very familiar. Optimus prime gazed down at me with intense optics. _Whoa, they were the deepest blue I've ever seen, and they were like steel._

"Hello soldier. Welcome to the Autobot base, or you can call it hell,"he chuckled. I smiled adorably up at him. "My name is—"

"Optimus Prime. Great Leader of the Autobots, and rightful ruler of Cybertron." He looked at me stunned and without words. "You're a very famous mech, Optimus. Don't be too surprised." I giggled. He smiled at my laugh.

"You have a beautiful laugh. A laugh just like my femme-friend, but yours is just as beautiful...no offense Elita!" He called over his soldier. I quickly ducked my head and blushed, ignoring the action he made as he called 'elita' over his shoulder. He laughed at my reaction, amused. "Sorry I always try to please my soldiers so they feel comfortable here. Sometimes it's not the best for some femmes...I learned that the hard way." He narrowed his optics at the memory.

"Serves you right Optimus." A dark, blue femme said as she made her way over to me. She was very curvy and masculine for a femme, and each stride she took with her thick thighs, were strode with dignity and pride. "No one told you to make a comment like that to me when we hardly knew each other. Very unwise."

"He looks like the mech who makes unwise things towards femmes..._no offense_." He wrinkled his noisplate.

"You got that right femme. Optimus doesn't have good experiance with femmes, but he is somewhat a femme magnet...somehow." She shook her head smirking.

"Femme Magnet, huh?" Optimus asked with playfulness. She snorted with what seemed like...teasing sort of. A smirk was fabricating its way on my face. He stepped a little closer and my spark jumped. His presence was grand and engaging, and I found that I enjoyed it a lot.

"He doesn't look a femme magnet...more like a clutz. A 'con magnet." I said as I traced his battle scars with my careful emerald optics. They ran all down his helm and chassis.

"Do I now, soldier? Thanks for scarring my ego." He chuckled amorously, and I felt my spark act up again in its casing. I felt like opening my chest plates and plucking it out so it doesn't abuse me from the inside. And let me tell you, I was very close to doing so. My spark hasn't acted up since….since _**'him', and maxy-mech. **_But it must just be a regular Commander crush, because I was sure he didn't feel the same thing happening to his spark. Did he? No….

"Hey Optimus move your big, fat frame, I can't see what the femme fighter looks like." Jetfire whined. When Optimus moved his body I felt my body go numb. Standing next to the mech Jetfire, was a very familiar face. A face I didn't want to see, and would rather not have to work with. The face showed the same amount of shock and anger. My anger showed all over my face and it didn't make it better when every 'bot present stared at me with wide optics and dropped jaws.

"Holy _frag_, she's _**HOT**_!" Two 'bot said to each other. I deliberatly ignored them. "Like really _**HOT**_..._**SHE'S GORGEOUS**_."

But I wasn't focused on their shocked expressions, I was focused on her. Only her. The one femme that made my life possible, _**and**_ a living pit when she lived with me. Elita-one stared back at me astounded with who stood before her, but she didn't seem surprised. Perhaps she knew I was coming, and surely she saw the pain that ripped through me at the moment.

"What the pit is going on….Elita? Are you alright….Midnight what's wrong?" Chromia asked cautiously, afraid of a sudden outbreak. She saw how Midnight and Elita were staring at each other. It was the look of pure pain, and Chromia knew it well. "I thought you guys...am I missing something?"

I looked at Elita nervously and she looked at me with those soft optics of hers. Elita-one took a daring step forward testing me. I followed the same way, and each step she took, was another step to pit. All I wanted to do was crawl into a corner and weep, and did I want to do it badly. I remember everything very clearly, for I had promised myself that I would never forget. And here we were. It's a new world, it's a start...Here I am.

"Hello Midnight..." She said in carefully.

"Sister?" I mumbled with stunned shock as it consumed my body into a trance that was almost unbreakable.

Everyone stared at each with wider optics than before, and lower dropped jaws. Even Optimus.

"Wait. WHAT! Elita that...that's your...she's...sister's?" Jetfire choked on every word as jazz hit his back so he could gain his breath. It wasn't working.

"Cool! Elita has a HOT sister. Jetfire do you know what this means?" Jazz tilted his head as a naughty smile made its way across his amused faceplates. Jetfire instantly caught the hint and returned the grin.

"Oooh! I see...hey Elita's sister!" Jetfire called out. I slowley turned my head, reluctent to break away from the gaze set on my sister.

"Yes...um...er..."

"Jetfire...or you could call me the Jetster, or maybe also the studliess, or maybe-"

"Okay we get it jetfire." Optimus cut him off, annoyed by his mere voice at the moment. Optimus was already shocked at the word Elita muttered to Midnight. _**Sister?**_ Anger began to well inside of him. _**She was keeping this away from him the whole time, and it made him mad. What else could she be hiding.**_Elita-one noticed his expression and backed away from his side, scared at the fumes that were flaring out of his vents. She knew she was in trouble, and she knew she wasn't going to get away with it this time.

"Jetfire...you may continue what you were saying." I offered with kind, green lights._** They were so comforting**_, Jetfire thought. Quickly, he composed his mushy expression back to a humoreous mold.

"You know you are going to need somewhere to recharge for the night-"

"She's staying in my quarters, Jet. Optimus _already_ established that." Elita swiftly said. He glared at her for a astro before he continued what he was saying. I was listening intently.

"As I was saying, you wouldn't want to spend nights in Elita's quarters and be waked every night because the loud banging sounds of Elita and Optimus fragging in the other room-"

"Jetfire!" Chromia roared, while he recieved a hit upside the head from jazz and...a wrench was thrown at him from behind. He turned around instictivley to see Ratchet emerging into the bay. He didn't seem very happy, not happy at all. Ratchet? It couldn't be...could it? It's been so long since I've seen his grumpy face. Haha!

"Ratchet!" I shrieked. Everyone was quickly to stare at me with raised optics. Ratchet looked stunned before he shook off his shock and flashed me a smile as I ran over to jump into a warm embrace. He chuckled lightly as he staggered back from the force, and tried to restore his balance while he held me.

"Hey sparkling! What in cybertron are you doing here and...How did you get so big...you know you shouldn't eat all those energon goodies, there bad for your digestive systems." he pointed out. I knew Ratchet since I was barley a few orns old, because he was the one who delivered me. It felt so good to see his face again, for I haven't seen him since 4 vorns ago. That was when I had a little problem, and I requested that he helped me with it, because I couldn't trust any other medic with the 'situation'. Ratchet was shocked, but willing to help me, and I was grateful for his kindness...so very grateful

"Ratchet. You know Midnight here? Would you care to tell me how?" Optimus asked, hiding the anger inside, and putting his proffesional face back on. Ratchet grunted at all the intense stares that pierced his curcuits, and frying his processor.

"Um...uh...Midnight is one of my old friends daughter. I delivered her when her mother sparked, and we've been close ever since. Optimus." Ratchet nodded at the commander. Optimus returned the gesture, and Ratchet and I gathered back up with them. Desperate to break the alward silence that follwed my all-out-there greeting with ratchet. Jetfire was the first 'bot who came to my proccessor.

"Sooo, hey babe." I inclined to Jetfire. He shuddered his optics for a astrominute, bewildered.

"Me?" He asked, jabbing a nervous finger into his chest.

"Yeah you...I call everyone babe-if you were wondering. It's a thing we say in Saxion.- What were you saying about Elita and Optimus making certain noises in the other room. Mmmh?" I smirked at I glanced up at Optimus's imbarrassed expression, and I thought he was going to protest, but surprisingly he kept quiet.

"Um..er...haha...well-I was saying that maybe you would-"

"Stay at your quarters sure!" He stared at me with a numb expression, very dazed. "But i'll warn you, I snore pretty loud." I chuckled, and he joined in.

"That makes two of us, I guess."

"Hey, wait. No,no,no,no. You are NOT staying at Jetfire's. There is no way I'm going to alow that-" Elita started to command. I rolled my optics skwards flashing green to the ceiling.

"It's not your desicion to make, Elita. Nor is it your buisness what I do or don't do." I snapped.

"Your buisness is always my buisness, and I do have the right."

"No you don't. I'm a grown femme and I can do whatever the pit I want...and stop acting like my mom!" I screamed truly vexed by her bossiness. She gave me the most malicious glare, I've evr seen her give me. she was defiantly changing.

"Well someone needs to be your mom." She growled. That hit me hard, and it felt like a bullet in my spark. I staggered back, shuddering my optics violently, trying to recall what she just said. Tears anomously started to swell in my optics sacks, already threatening to fall.

"You know danm well the situation with my distant mom, so don't try to be her." I snapped with pure anger and sadness. Stress pulled at my processor detinating the tears that fought so hard to hold back. She fell silent as she watched the tears run cold down my face, and she instantly regretted the words she spoke.

"Wait-Midnight! I'm sorry...I...I didn't mean to- I."

"Jetfire can you show me to your quarters. I think I would like to settle down. I'm really tired from the trip and I desperate for some good recharge, do you mind." He shook the image of the tears upon my face away as I quickly wiped them with my backhand.

"Yeah...sure. This way, I guess." he gestured for me to follow him out the docking bay, with jazz right behind me. Chromia, Elita, Optimus, and Ratchet were left behind, each sharing different emotions. Chromia had irritation all over her face. Elita wore an apologetic mold. Optimus fummed anger again, while Ratchet left fustration dwindle about his faceplates.

"Are you alright?" Jazz asked unsure, and Jetfire nodded in agreement. "What happened back there? You looked like you were going to break down in tears."

"She was breaking down in tears-" Jazz slapped Jetfire upside the head again.

"Ow!" He muttered softly.

"I'm fine...Back there? That was nothing...just nothing." Jetfire nad Jazz glanced at each other before a devious plan fabricated a way throught their thoughts.

"Me and Jetfire know just the thing that will cheer you up, femme." I stared at them with utter curiousity, and they stared back with the biggest grins I ever saw mechs wear.

"Have you ever had high-grade before?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Who wants to see the new recruit get over energised with the craziest mechs.<em>**

**_Jetfire and Jazz!_**

**_I do!_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**_Will Midnight get crazy with them?...How will Optimus get along with her spending nights in his and Elita's quarter?...until next chapter._**

**_REVIEW!_**


	3. The Fight and the Drunken

**Author's Note: I am very low on reviews and I would appreciate more because reviews encourage me to write and I put in a lot of planning into this story so please! If you read…please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

I stood there at the docking bay with my head down. Ashamed. Worried. Midnight had her schedule for the recruit meeting tonight and tomorrow so I wasn't worried about her being unattended. But I _was_ scared of what I have done. I have deceived and put shame to my family by keeping secrets that weren't mine to keep.

I stole a quick glance at Optimus and found that he was staring at me with intense, fiery optics. I turned my gaze away quickly and looked around at everyone who was looking at me. They all had shocked, still expressions as if time at stopped and they weren't able to move and continue.

I opened my lips to speak, but my mouth was so dry with the words I couldn't verbalize. So instead I took a deep breath and turned around, heading straight for the exit. I could feel everybody's eyes bore into my back at I made my way through the docking bay and into the main intersection of corridors, leading to all parts of the building.

I was surprised to hear footsteps following me behind so I prepared to turn around and face the worst. As I did so, some of the plating on my foot got stuck on the edge of a door frame and I fell forward only to be caught in someone's arms. Strong blue and red arms that were very firm and extremely familiar.

Optimus helped me on my feet as his hands steadied my body, but his hands didn't stop there. They meandered up to my head where they gripped each side of my face gingerly. His baby blue optics shown through mine as he searched my face for something.

"Elita…" he whispered as he shook his head slowly.

"O-Optimus-I-" I stuttered but he shushed me with a finger to my lips. He removed his hands from my face as they dropped helplessly to his sides. He let out a quick sharp breath and just…._looked _at me. Nothing else.

Finally he spoke, his voice coming out in barley a whisper. "Elita why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" I responded sharply, not wanting to talk in such a public place where a mech or femme could easily walk in on our conversation.

Optimus took a deep breath and regained his confident posture. "Elita, your sister. Since when did you have a sister-and when were you planning to tell me she was coming?" his deep voice rang out in a normal tone.

"I didn't know it was such a big deal, Optimus." I put my hands on my hip and rolled my optics to the side and back. I felt frustrated as I tried to make myself feel right. As I thought about it more it wasn't such a big deal. _Optimus is freaking out for no big reason, I tried to tell myself._

"Well…" he looked over his shoulder then back to me as he looked for something good to say. "It's not-"

"Okay then, well then what's the problem? I don't know why you always have to suffocate me? Give me my space. I didn't know that we had to share everything about our lives to each other." I snapped purely out of frustration and pressure.

He winced back at my response. "Yes, well spark mates are supposed to tell each other everything, remember Elita-one?"

I looked at him sharply with narrowed optics. "Yes they are, but if you haven't noticed we aren't bonded and I am _not_ your spark mate. Maybe if you had proposed to me it would be a different story."

Optimus looked as if he just got slapped. He blinked his optics quickly and took a step back. But for some kind of reason I didn't even feel bad that I said that. It felt good to get something that has been bothering me for so long off my chest.

"You know what?," he asked rhetorically. "Your right. We're not spark mates nor are we bonded. _But _if this is all about me not proposing to you Elita-I-"

I cut him off with a snappish tone. "No, Optimus. I mean-part of it. Don't make it seem as if this is all on me and how I didn't tell you about my sister, because your just as bad." I huffed with anger.

I continued "We stay together as a casual couple. More so-I'm just a femme you put beside you to take up somebody's place, right? Because if you really cared about me you would have considered taking this relationship to a higher level after all this time we have been together, but you haven't. . I mean-you don't even look at me the same, Optimus."

"Elita please-"

"You avoid me the whole day. You greet me and then walk away. That's what you do. What happened to spending time together, huh? Interfacing at night isn't actually what I would call quality time with your femme-friend." My voice was getting louder and louder.

Optimus tried desperately to quiet me down as he waved his arms in the air and shushed me with his finger to his lips. "Elita please stop yelling that! We're in a public place."

"Oh so now your worried about what people will say, huh? You aren't so worried when people talk about why your sleeping with a femme your not bonded to."

"Elita!" he screamed. I stopped for a moment. "Stop it, okay? Primus! I'm an aft okay? Is that what you want me to say? You want me to take responsibility for my stupid-aft actions, right? Well now you got it okay."

"That's not even the point, Prime." I said and he gasped. "What? You are my Prime are you not? It's not like I'm your spark mate and I'm worthy enough to call you Optimus all the time."

"I think your taking this too far…" he sighed and grunted in frustration.

"Am I?" I challenged him.

Silence from Optimus.

I sighed and took a very long, deep breath. This time when I spoke my words came out gentle and I moved closer to the one I love. "I want to be in a happy, healthy relationship, Optimus. I _deserve _that."

"You do deserve that, Elita. You always deserved that." he said thoughtfully. His face softened, but his body remained stiff as he took my hand into his.

"I need someone who can provide that for me-"

"Yes." he interrupted me. I squeezed his hand and looked at his expression that suddenly became awfully pained and he looked as if he was thinking hard. "And it has become evident that I cannot give you what you seek."

"What?" I gasped as I dropped his hand and backed away. "What are you saying?"

"Elita I think we both know where this was going to end. It's just that I love you so much. But sometimes life leads you down a different road when your holding on to someone you got to let go."

"No, Optimus-I-I don't understand."

"Someday you'll see the reason why." he reached to grab for my hand but I pulled away. My optics began to grow heavy and tired and I started to feel light-headed.

"The reason for wha-y-your making absolutely no sense." I shook my head roughly and I wrapped my arms around my chest, hugging myself tightly together. Hoping my spark wouldn't break into a million pieces.

"You'll see that sometimes there's good in good-bye." he said as he choked on his words. His bottom lip began to tremble, but he was Prime. He didn't cry and his spark didn't bleed.

I sucked in a big gasp after I let it out. A few tears escaped my optics before I could wipe them away. I began to slowly fall apart. "Optimus I didn't mean to do this. I-I-please don't do this."

"How can I not? I love you too much and I don't want you to stay in such a disruptive, unhappy relationship."

"If you loved me you would see that I need you too much!" I half-sobbed. He began to approach me gradually. And then I wasn't so sure when it happened but I was in his arms crying silently. "Please don't leave me. I'm so sorry, babe. I-I-didn't mean it. Any of it. Really!" my voice was barely audible.

He didn't say anything for awhile just held me close and soothed me. I closed my eyes and hugged him as tight as possible. I felt like a big sparkling, but I didn't care. I couldn't lose him. He was all I got.

Finally he spoke. "Elita…let go."

"Huh?" I mumbled into his arm.

"Let go." he said firmly.

I obeyed relentlessly and looked up at his dry optics. Mine were wet.

"Maybe...uh" he paused to think. "Maybe we should just take a break. See what happens." he shook his head to keep his thoughts running.

"You mean...hm-see other people?" I asked in disbelief.

"No-I-uh. No, just a break from each other. See if we were really meant to be."

"Because if it's meant to be-" I began.

"Then it will be." he finished with a sad smile. Then his lips started to pinch together as if he was holding back a tiny tear that fought to escape.

"Okay. I guess it's really for the best. You probably need some time to think and sort things out. Figure out what to do next, right."

"We both need time from each others mistakes."

"Not time to be replaced, right?"

"I promise, Elita-one. You will always be my first love." he grabbed both of my hands in his and he gently pressed soft kisses to them.

"Okay, then." I squirmed uncomfortably. "I guess this is good-bye."

He looked at me with the most agonized, pained expression before he bent down… and kissed my forehead, holding the kiss for several seconds. He released me and took a step back. "Our relationship now has nothing to do with your job as Femme Commander. I hope we can still be friends though, if our relationship doesn't work out?"

I looked at him with intense optics, keeping my expression expression-less. Then I shook my head brusquely. "No. No we cannot. It just wouldn't be right Optimus. I think when you mean a break, that really means it's over."

Then I walked up to him. Gave him a sad smile and started to walk away.

"I'll make sure to keep you updated on the recruit promotion tomorrow," I said trying to hid my emotions. "Oh and I'll make sure to have all my stuff out of your quarters by tomorrow too."

"Elita." he tried to call me, but I was already gone.

I ducked out and headed straight for his quarters to gather some stuff and then go to my quarters and settle in. I had to catch up with Jetfire later to work out Midnight's plan for where she will be staying, but right now I was exhausted. Sad. Angry.

I ruined everything. What I thought I was doing right turned out to be all wrong. Now I lost everything. I lost Optimus. Now as I look at it, it all wasn't worth it. All the arguing. But I was _so_ angry. He wanted to take a _break?_ That's unbelievable!

I hated him for ruining everything.

I hated him for being him.

I hated him for loving me.

And I hated _myself_ for losing him.

I just have to work on how to get myself back and make everything right again. Show myself that its just me and not him. That I'm willing to change to make this relationship work...But I know it isn't going to be easy.

_Not as easy as I am hoping._

* * *

><p><span>Midnight POV<span>

"**A wise girl kisses but doesn't love, listens but doesn't believe, and leaves before she is left"**

"_I say what I want to say and do what I want to do. There's no in between. People will either love you for it or hate you for it."_

My long legs carried my slender body forward in fast, short strides. The corridor I was traveling in seemed to be getting darker the farther we perambulated. I was letting myself be led by two complete strangers with filthy aims, and I wasn't even disturbed by this at has made me weak and careless and has driven me past common sense. If I had any said sense I would have turned around by now, but my broken spark was yearning to be fixed. It was thirsty for snags that I never avoided because I fed off of them. And so I kept toddling; letting my guides take me wherever they pleased. My body was overheated and my cooling systems kicked in. Either this place was awfully searing or Jetfire was making me think of doing things I wouldn't be proud of tonight. His medium-built physique may not have compared to mechs like Optimus, but he was still very attractive. His helm was impeccably proportioned with his body as it was rounded in the back but still had an angular façade at the jaw-line. His faceplates were straight and smooth as was his nose plate even though it looked as if it received some damage lately.

My optics scrutinized him up and down looking at the way his broad-chest sat above an unflawed waist that wore a visible six-pack of muscle behind his armor. And those legs that carried all of that sexiness around. They were strong and lofty as they tried to keep an equal pace with me.

He gave me an impression that he was a mech with a supercilious demeanor.

But as I studied for the exam I took to enter the competition I came across the policy of the Elite-Guard and it just so happens I came across one of the rules that went against what Jetfire and Jazz were planning to do.

And my mind flipped back like an elastic band and whipped back into common sense. What the pit was I doing? I needed to turn back. Who was I to go on with a couple of strangers? I was becoming a fragging whore-bot and I knew it.

**The Following:**

**Rule number **_**# 127**_** From, The**_** Regulations of The Elite-Guard**_

**-Elite members are permitted to avoid getting a new recruit over energized, **_**which**_** can cause them to be tempted to do deplorable actions, **_**which**_** could also cost them their mere abode in any armed forces division.**

I didn't want to take any risk that might cause my future to turn into ruins because of a few low-lives' who just want to practice their perverted ways on a new recruit.

_But _I wanted to get wasted _soooo _bad. Perhaps if I just ask them where the joint for drinking is near. Wouldn't hurt, would it?

And as Primus saved my upcoming….Much to Jetfire's disappointment, Jazz was talking about cowering out from having a few drinks and just showing me where to "cool" down. He was droning on about that if we had too much high-grade and got over-energized than the consequences could affect not only my future but theirs.

The funny thing is that while Jazz was saying things he didn't really mean he said he and Jetfire would take full responsibility for my time being here to avoid me from doing anything against the policy, and of course drinking would be breaking that. So high-grade was out of the question…for now _at least_.

Unless I can get back in time for the recruit meeting and have enough time to sober up before. Maybe I can run into the medical bay and sneak some wear-off.

And then I started to ask myself where and why we were walking down random corridors. If we weren't going to Jetfire's where were we going? The bar is defiantly not in here…unless they have one built in. But that wouldn't make sense if the regulations were against people getting over-energized.

So I had to ask where we were going.

"Where the pit are we going?" I demanded edgily.

"We are getting out of here. If we get caught drinking in _here_ it'll be the end of us…and you." Jetfire added the last part with an odd sound. The thought of the consequences made him cringe back.

"I can't leave!" I blurted out a little too vociferously. Jetfire and Jazz both stopped abruptly and slowly turned to face me.

Jazz creased his optic ridges inwardly. "Why?" he asked with mild annoyance.

"Well…The recruit meeting is in a couple hours. If I miss the meeting they will know I did." I was suddenly nervous about my surroundings. Being with them was making me grow uncomfortable. "I mean I want to leave but not with you. You both will slow me down. I was hoping to go to the bar _alone. _You know, _solo._ Single-_companion. Hm?"_

"Oh yeah…Jetfire I told you this wasn't going to work. The girl need a break from us, dude. From everyone-sooo lets just go and steal some of Ratchets expensive of the expensive High-grade…" Jazz mumbled on. His body moving backward as he tried to pull Jetfire back.

Jetfire hushed him. "Listen we can still have fun. Its only in a few hours right?" He nudged Jazz's hands off of him. "Cut it out. _Chill, _bro._" _he muttered to Jazz, his voice annoyed and barely audibly_. _

I bobbed my head up and down. "Yep in 3.97 hours."

"Oooh, .97 more. That's great." Jazz laughed in a high-pitched voice. I cringed back at the sound. _Primus this guy is annoying!, _I thought.

"Okay well that's all we need. We'll spend a half hour to get there, hour to drink, hour to sober up, and a half hour, oh excuse me," Jazz smiled wickedly. "half hour.97 to get back. See? Everything is alright."

Jetfire reassured us as he fought back a guffaw.

"I don't know…"

"There is nothing to know. Just do. Have fun. Come on." Jetfire pleaded. His eyes grew wide and his optic ridges both shot up and his bottom lip pouted slightly as he gave me his best smothering look.

"Please. Don't-don't do that."

"Do what?" he was smiling now.

"You know. Give me that look."

"Most femmes like that look. Don't you." he fluttered his optics as he dazzled me. His hand gently rested on my waist. I shook it off roughly and he stepped back.

"I do." I admitted sheepishly as my face flushed bright blue. "But!" I quickly added, composing my face. "I also like alone time."

I didn't know what I was getting myself into, and I didn't know if I cared what I got myself into. In fact I didn't even know what I was thinking. I felt crazed and insane. What the pit was I doing here? How did I get here? I shouldn't be going anywhere. By myself or with others.

"Okay people so…are we going or not. The more time we waste the less time we have to sober up, because I'm not sacrificing my hour to get wasted." Jazz said irritated.

Jetfire looked at me waiting. I scrunched up my face as I thought this through. What is the worst that can happen besides getting kicked out, put in jail, and maybe even get rapped? Whatever. Frag it all. I just follow them and ditch them. Easier than fighting them. Hopefully I can find my way back.

"I'm in." I stated as I grinned my biggest. The lie concealed behind a knowledgeable mask.

"I knew you would come through!" Jetfire grabbed me into a big bear hug.

"Group hug!" Jazz shouted in a weird, creepy way.

"Pit no! Frag…no!" I squirmed as I was suffocating in Jetfire's arms as Jazz approached. He finally let go to push Jazz away.

"Frag off, glitch!" Jetfire said to Jazz. "Oh no my brother you need to get your own."

"Oh Jet come on. What happened to bros before hoes?" Jazz said as he rubbed his forehead where Jetfire smacked him. But he was laughing hysterically.

I smacked him in the same spot Jetfire did. "I am _NOT_ a hoe for your information." then I smirked satisfied as he howled in frustration. This time the laughter gone from his face.

"Why you all busting up on me now? That's wrong…real wrong." He looked so innocent and short I giggled at his appearance.

"Shut up and keep walking, buddy." Jetfire said as he nudged his friend forward smiling.

"Your such an aft, you know that right?" Jazz alleged playfully as we all strutted down the exit bay.

"If I didn't know I wouldn't do this."

Jazz gazed up at him befuddled as I did. Then Jetfire took my hand and started sprinting like a mad-mech.

"Catch us if you can, sucker!" Jetfire shouted over his shoulder.

Jazz stood there taken aback before he started to scamper after us.

"Wait guys! I'm too short to keep us! Show some compassion for short people. Its like a disorder. Would you run from a guy in a wheelchair?" he bellowed after us.

"What are you doing." I asked as I struggled in his grasp. I thought about biting his hand for a second.

"Having fun!" He responded as he huffed trying to run faster.

"Stop!" I yelled trying to slow down. I couldn't keep up. "Stop!" I tried again. And that's when I tripped.

My face fell forward and hit the ground with a SMACK.

"Slag!" I cursed as I felt the energon leaking from the fresh cut on my helm.

Jetfire stopped and ran to me as he tried to help me up. Jazz caught up.

"Oh you did it now, motherfrigger!" Jazz yelled in horror.

"Midnight I'm so sorry!" he pleaded. "I didn't mean to-oh slag I'm so dead-"

"Stop! Jetfire just stop!" I yelled.

Jetfire grew quiet and so did Jazz.

"I hardly even know you friggers and you are already dragging me across a freaking hallway. Frag off. You should be soo ashamed of yourself. Doing such a thing to a new recruit _femme."_ But then the remorse started to sink in and I suddenly became tired. "I'm sorry...I-I'm fine, okay? It's just a cut. Who do I look like to you? Do you take me for weak?" My voice was a little detached and feeble and my words sounded wrong with it.

"No…" Jetfire looked at Jazz gave him some kind of signal with his optic ridges. I rolled my lenses skyward.

"Okay then. Then just shut up and drive." I said as I transformed into my alt-mode.

"I don't drive…I fly." he mumbled under his breath faintly as he swayed awkwardly.

I speed off as they transformed and took off after me. Finally Jazz caught up. Jetfire was in the air so we couldn't really talk side by side.

"Hey! Midnight-your fast. Maybe want to slow things down?"

"No."

"Okay then…well let me lead because I doubt you know where the bar is." he requested unsure.

I slowed down. "Oh yeah…okay lead." he pulled up in front of me and then unexpectedly he made a swift U-turn. I took all my speed and reflexive systems to kick up into over-drive and keep a steady turn. So I was going the wrong way the whole time. What a stupid ass. Stu. Pid. Ass.

Jetfire was probably already at the bar. The advantage of being a seeker is being faster. My daddy is a seeker, but I inherited my grounding from my mother. Its too bad really. Me and my mother are not close. When the "incident" occurred she pushed me away. She said I wasn't her daughter. She shunned me. How any mother can abandon their kid is beyond me.

All because of 'Him' of course. 'He' left me and left behind all the slag he did. In spite of everything, though, I still wish he was here. It is a crazy thought, I know, but he was the only one who made me feel like I belonged. Like I was safe. Like I had a reason to live. He was my light, my shelter, my spark. He was everything to me but good-bye was always sure to come.

I've become too comfortable to good-bye. It's all I've ever known. No one has ever wanted me except Alpha Trion who is barley there. I get lonely sometimes. I cry sometimes. I even feel like I die sometimes. _What is the point of thinking about misery when you are already miserable_, I thought to myself. I need to stop thinking about the past and plan for the future. My life is gone. Midnight and my moon is all I've got left. Lets not lose the last piece of me.

_Even though that last piece is hanging on such a breakable thread._

_**My spark**__. It is dying. Slowly, but very quickly. It could happen any second._

_Death can appear _very_ fast and unexpected._

* * *

><p>We reached the bar and I wasn't surprised to see Jetfire waiting good-naturedly against the entrance door like a jock. <em>He was so hot<em>, I thought to myself. His broad chest attracted my lenses as I longed to run my fingers down the length of it. The thought made me shiver and cold.

More than Jetfire I longed for heat…and energon. And that's what I was going to get. I strutted past Jetfire and walked into the bar. I heard him chuckle softly as I did so.

Jazz met Jetfire with a smirk as he kicked him in the groin. I heard Jetfire wail in pain before I heard Jazz's conniving cackle.

I wiped my hand across my forehead where the energon was still fresh. I had to go freshen up at the facility to clean the energon off my face. It managed to drip down my faceplate and down to my chin. It was a nasty, little thing but that's all it was. _**Little**_ and _nasty_.

When I found the facility I pushed the door open and perambulated over to the mirror. I examined the cut that was gashed across my forehead. It wasn't that big and if I cleaned it, it would be hardly noticeable. I turned the sink on and ran my hand under the pouring solvent. It was bitterly cold like my spark. _As_ cold I should say.

I splashed the solvent onto my face as I washed the abrasion. The leaked energon showered down my face and into the sink as it disappeared down the drain. After a few minutes the wound was clean and it looked better. _Much _better.

I should have walked out the facility, but I didn't. Instead I walked over to the wall opposite the door and sank down onto the floor. My eyes started to swell and a few sobs escaped my throat.

_What was I doing_, I thought. _I don't know who I am anymore. I've ruined everything so far and now I was going to worsen what's already bad. I should be ashamed. My mother would. She already is, actually. I was never a good child like Elita. They always used to say…"Why can't you be like Elita"…. "Elita never acts like that." … "Look at Elita." …. "Elita this…Elita that."….It was always about Elita-one._

_What about me? Does anyone care about me? It's not as if I'm dead. At least not yet. I know how close I am to becoming one with the Allspark, but why doesn't anyone care about me? Just because I'm dying slowly it doesn't me I'm not alive. I want to belong, but sometimes belonging involves getting dirty. It's the only way._

_When they own you there is only one way to escape._

_If no one wants to help me, I have to help myself. And if I have to help myself I'm going to go the easy way. It's not like it matters, right? I'm going to be dead soon anyway. Now, a few minutes, or a few more weeks. The time will come. But what shall I do till it does?_

All these questions ripped through my head and it made me gag. I needed a drink, I decided. I know I said that I would ditch them, but I wasn't so sure now.

I hauled myself up off the ground like a sparkling and towed my feet to the door. I made sure the tears that managed to escape were wiped away as I walked into the main room. I spotted Jetfire at a booth with Jazz as they drank away, already enjoying themselves.

I continued over to them clumsily, since I was horribly uncoordinated when I was uneasy. I reached them in a few quick, unsteady strides and dropped myself into one of the booths. Jetfire and Jazz didn't stop talking as they continued to drink. They basically forgot I was with them.

Aft-holes. Dirty, conniving, devious, fraggious aft-heads.

"Jetfire, I'm just going to go over there by the game tables, okay?"

Suddenly they both noticed I existed. "No,no!" Jetfire grabbed my arm as I started to walk away.

"You can't leave us. We just got here." Jazz added.

"Yeah, well you guys don't seem like your giving me any attention so I think I'll just go find somebody who will." I tried to pull away from Jetfire's strong grip. I narrowed my optics as I concentrating on releasing myself.

"Midnight, wait. Let me buy you a drink first." I stopped struggling.

"Well if you insist!" I said all too quickly. If they were willing to pay then let's do this thing! Woohoo!

They both chuckled as Jazz motioned for the bartender. Jazz handed me a bottle of Visco and I gratefully gulped it down.

"Whoa there. Take it easy." Jetfire laughed. I sheepishly put my Visco down and wiped my mouth with the sleeve of my arm. "I've never seen a femme drink like you except for Chromia…but I wouldn't actually consider her as a femme."

"Yeah she's more like a beast." Jazz agreed.

"Oh really?" I asked. "Tell me more about this Chromia then?" I said as I leaned in and took more generous sips of my Visco.

After an hour of drinking I was super drunk. Jetfire and Jazz were dancing and singing around like the craziest drunken mechs I've ever seen. I joined in as I laughed hysterically for no reason. The Visco intoxicated my systems and made me loopy and insane.

After dancing we took a seat at near couches as the rest of the drunken people in the bar laughed and joked around us.

"Jetfire." I said beckoning him over. He slid down the couch clumsily as he laughed. His face became only inches away from mine and I smelled the alcohol on his breath as if I stuck my noise in the bottle itself. It was so intoxicating and contagious that without thinking (Since I'm drunk) I bent over and pressed my lips to his. His quickly responded by wrapping his arm around my back and holding the back of my head with his other hand.

Our lips mushed for quite some time as I tasted all the Visco on his mouth. It was delicious. As I pulled away I smiled silly and stood up.

"Woohoo!" I yelled. "Free Visco for everyone!"

Cheers erupted from the room and I looked around for jazz. He was on the bar stage singing karaoke with some mech. I rushed over and gave him a quick peck on his wet lips.

"Oh gee Midnight. Your lips are so hot." he said as he pulled me to the mike. I sang along with the two of them until finally at some point Jetfire, Jazz and I decided to head back to the building.

* * *

><p>Jazz shifted his weight in the Shooting Range as we waited alone. We were early. Very early. Talk about an orn early.<p>

What we were doing there?

Elita and Optimus caught us.

How?

I have no fragging idea.

What we were doing when we got caught?

When we got back from the bar, Jazz and I ditched Jetfire when he stopped at his quarters and made a run to the energon supply room. He told me that since I was Elita's sister I deserved a better celebration. How could I resist? He is a very good-looking mech. Extremely good-looking. You know what? He is mind-blowing cute. If it wasn't for Maximum I would be coming onto Jazz. (Ha!) I think I already came onto him but the past is such a blur. I think we kissed, but I forgot.

So we were in there searching for the expensive good stuff when we heard the door close behind us. I froze behind Jazz who was rummaging behind the counter. My pump stopped and I felt dizzy. I turned very slowly to face my fate. I thought all the energon I consumed was going to spill disgustingly out my mouth.

Elita-One had her back leaning on the door and her arms were crossed as she stared at me with her furious cerulean ocular lenses. Jazz sighed behind me and cussed rather loudly. Something told me I shouldn't have followed him. I'm such a naughty femme, and I love it! I started to laugh uncontrollably at the thought and since Jazz was as tipsy he joined in.

Optimus was waiting outside the door and I swore I heard him chuckle. That mech probably already had a good idea what we had in mind the whole time. I wish I was warned. But anywho…I was marched out of the supply closet as Elita literally dragged me in one hand and Jazz in the other. Of course I tried to fight back, but I was too drunk to put up much.

She brought me straight to Prowl who was SIC and the Administer of the recruit center. Just my fragging luck. And Jazz was pulled to Optimus Prime's office. Prowl nearly banged his head on the desk when I walked in, and mumbled how in pit I could get in trouble on my first orn when Elita explained what happened. In fact it hasn't even been a orn yet.

I admit. I am a trouble maker. I love trouble. I seek trouble. I am thee Trouble-nater!

But what can I say? I was born this way! It may not be a good lifestyle but its my lifestyle. I do what I want to do and say what I want to say. People will either love you for it or hate you for it. I don't know much people anyway so it doesn't have much of an effect.

Elita-one dropped me into a chair and my head went down and hit the desk. Ouch.

"So..um…" Prowl started as he fished around in his mind for my name. He looked up to Elita for assistance.

"Midnight." She aided.

"Yes Midnight-"

"What is going to happen to Jazz?" I asked loudly as my voice broke with a random giggle. "He is in big trouble."

"So are you and don't worry about him. Optimus is taking care of it. All you need to focus on is you and what you've done" Elita answered me. But the way she said Optimus' name made me curious.

"Can you tell me what happened before and at the bar?" Prowl continued.

And suddenly nothing was funny.

"Sir, I'm terribly sorry…I…I usually don't drink. This isn't like me." I tried to express regret feebly, but no matter I knew it was too late.

"I see." Prowl stared down as some data pads thoughtfully. I was guessing it was my file.

"Prowl." Elita gave Prowl a look I couldn't comprehend.

"Elita." he responded back with the same look except he added a nod then he turned his attention back to me.

"Midnight it seems as if you caused quite a bit of trouble. Evidently, you knew the consequences when you break regulation. So I have to by law charge you with these crimes."

I broke out in a cold sweat as I shook my head nauseated. "No, no, no, no."

"I'm sorry but I have to follow procedure."

"What's the charges?" Elita questioned.

"For parting the grounds with no authorization, DUI, and endeavored larceny." Prowl rumbled. I hiccupped as I came into contact with the foul taste of high-grade in my systems. It wasn't as good as it was when I first drank it. "Oh and you missed the first recruit meeting. That is the most important charge."

"That's it?" I asked a tad bit relieved that it wasn't anything more or severe.

"Why? Is there something else?" Prowl and Elita shared a glance at each other.

"I have to…" I trailed off as I pointed to my open mouth. I was about to vomit.

"Ahh!" Prowl shrieked alarmed. "Get her out of here!" he ordered as some guards came in to grab me. Elita walked out disappointed and shaking her helm violently as she mumbled some things under her breath.

The guards dragged me out as I tried very hard to stay on my feet.

"Put her in a cell and let her sleep it out before further instructions." Prowl ordered before he closed the door behind us.

"That won't be necessary." Elita said as she emerged out of nowhere.

"Ma'am?" a soldier asked bewildered.

"I want her in my quarters pronto. Set her in my guest room. I'll need her in the morning so we can have a talk. Some things just need to be treated differently."

"Yes, ma'am." They both said in unison. At the moment I was trying very hard to stay awake. My vision was blurring and my legs already were buckling under me. It was impossible to stand on the moment.

"Oh Midnight, you really done it this time. I really had a bad day and I'm not in the mood for any of this… I just feel like I don't know you anymore." Elita said before they took me away.

"Your just someone I used to know." The words made a home in a corner of my mind. They intertwined with my thoughts and made tears become fresh.

I felt the darkness coming. Just before the world went black, I had time to wonder what could have been avoided.  
>Then there was nothing.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Until next time. What will happen to Elita's and Optimus' relationship? What will be the further punishments for Midnight and Jazz? And will Jetfire get caught too? <strong>**ß LoL**

**DON'T FORGET TO ****REVIEW****!**


	4. Identity

**Ya baby! Miss. Exodus is back!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><em>"Baby?" <em>

_"Huh?" I looked up to see a shadow hovered over me. _

_"Baby, it's me. " _

_The shadow seemed to lighten into a figure. A face started to become clear. _

_"Who are you?" _

_"Do you not know me, love?" _

_I squinted hard and tried to recognize this gentle, loving voice that called to me so sweetly. His optics began glowing fervently with green and I started to shake. _

_"Why are you here?" I choked out. _

_He ignored the question. _

_"Remember me, my spark. Please." He pleaded me. _

_I felt confused. I thought I should know him, but something was stopping me from remembering. Pain? Was it fear? _

_"I don't know you, stranger."_

_ "Stranger? No, I am not. I am memory. You know me. Remember." His sweet voice caressed my audios and compelled me. _

_Images pushed against my mental walls, threatening to flood into my mind. Every crack in the wall, every glimpse gave me agonizing pain. It was like a hot iron in my spark that just kept getting impossibly hot. _

_"No!" I shrieked. "Leave me alone!" I felt like crying but my optics were dry. I was raised to be emotionless. I was darkness. _

_"If you do not remember me, remember who you are!" His voice stared to lose its gentle tone. _

_"I know who I am…" _

_"Who?" _

_"Leave me alone!"_

_ "Tell me!" I covered my face with my hands and shook my head, trying to get rid of the images. _

_"I don't know who I am." I spoke softly. _

_"Think. Who are you? Who have you become?"_

_ "Become?" I blinked twice. _

_"Who do people see you? What have you allowed them to define you with?" Understanding was starting to seep in my mind. I was beginning to understand._

_ "You are starting to see who you really are? Who?" _

_"A thief, a whore, and a liar!" I screamed. _

_"Ah, you learn, love." His voice regained its softness. "Now, tell me, who am I?" _

_"Don't." I sobbed. _

_"You promised. Promised not to forget." _

_"Please." _

_"Don't push me farther away!"_

"Leave me alone!" I screamed.

I sat up in a cold sweat; blankets soaked, and had an agonizing headache. I looked around. I was in a small, cramped room, barely enough room for two pieces of furniture. I hugged my chest and shook violently, and I cried uncontrollably.

"Midnight! Oh my! Is everything alright?" My sister came barging in through the door. When she saw me crying she fell silent.

"Leave me alone." I whispered as I rocked back and forth. I felt a gentle hand on my back.

"I know." She said.

"I feel so alone! I can't feel these emotions! I'm so scared…"

"You're not alone, sweetspark, never…never…"

"I can't wish it all away. I can't hope it all away….I-I can't scream it all away—"

"Can't will it all away…I know."

"Elita, please don't hate me...," I sobbed. "Because I'll die if you do."

We just sat there, hugging each other, crying. Grieving for ourlosses and mistakes. I never wanted to face reality after I lost Him. After Him I had nothing. It was like he took everything with Him when He went. It's like we are supposed to try and be real, but I feel alone and we are not together. That is as real as it gets. Though he died for me it feels like I am the one who did the dying. You're not alone…never…never… Elita left me alone to wash up and I sat alone, huddled. I was dragging everyone down with me.

Though I try to avoid pain, it seems I seek itout and everyone suffers. I wonder, what is wrong with me?

Why am I this way?

Because I died, too.

* * *

><p>"Can I ask you something?"<p>

"What?"

"Why are you such a dumb-aft?"

"Huh?"

Ironhide, Jazz, Jetfire and I were all sitting together having a visco in the recreational room. I had told them my situation with Elita and it seems no one is on my side. Ironhide especially, who keeps insisting on how much of a dumb-aft I am.

"You let her go? That is so self-ish!" Jazz exclaimed.

"Selfish? I did it for her!"_ I put_ my hands up defensively.

"Are you sure about that?" Ironhide put in.

"She deserved better—"

"Better how? Spark-break?"

"That's ugly." Jetfire said. He had been quiet most of the time.

"Do you know what I think?"

"Yes, Ironhide. You have made that clear during this whole conversation."

"I think this was more about you than it was her." I opened my mouth, but he put his hand up to show he wasn't finished.

"Optimus it is code. All mechs go through it. It is the way of our gender. Commitment."

"Commitment?"

"Yes, commitment."

"What Ironhide is trying to say is that you weren't willing to change to give her what she wanted, so you took the easy route and let her go." Jazz explained knowingly.

I swallowed a big mouthful of my visco. I denied everything they said.

"When are you going to realize that you were scared to bond with her? Primus-damnit! For a Prime you are pretty pathetic! And I'm saying this because I love ya." Jazz yelled as he stood up and threw his can away.

"You know, I could lock you up for that comment. You should be glad I let you slide for that thing with Midnight."

"Pssht! Please." He opened the exit door and walked out.

"Optimus," Ironhide said seriously. "Don't do this."

I sighed deeply and toyed with my can. "It's too late. She's made her choice."

"No, you made your choice." Ironhide slapped my shoulder.

"She already moved out."

"Hire some hefty guys to move back in." He suggested simply. I rolled my optics.

"She doesn't love me, anymore."

"You know that ain't true." Both Ironhide and Jetfire agreed.

"I'm not sure she can do this."

"What's that?"

"I'm not sure _**I** _can do this."

"That's what I thought. I've heard so much of Elita's faults and feelings that I'm relieved to hear some truth about yours." Jetfire crossed his arms and gave a smug grin.

I looked down on my wrist to read the time. "I've got to go."

"Yeah okay. Go do your Prime duties." Ironhide said sarcastically.

I halted at the exit. "Jetfire?"

"Yes, sir?" The 'sir' seemed out of place with the manner he was addressing me with.

"Where were you last night? Prowl needed you to guide Ariel training, but you were nowhere to be seen."

"Oh—uh, you know. I was out of town visiting my sister."

"You don't have a sister."

"How would you know? You didn't know about Elita's!"

That stung.

I stomped out of the room hot-headed. No one understands my reason for the break-up. I did it for her.

_ I did it for her…_

* * *

><p><strong> In break-ups why does one always blame the other but never themselves? I. Do. Not. Know. So don't ask me. Ask Optimus. I'll try to get up next chapter quick...but...NO PROMISES. heh...<strong>


End file.
